


Worth the Trip

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a treat for Spec Recs. There was a request to write something where Evfra teaches Ryder a lesson after mouthing off and I absolutely had to go with it. This went in a bit of a different direction than I had planned but I really enjoyed writing it. Sarcasm happens and then smut happens. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGazerGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/gifts).



Evfra couldn’t help but watch the way she walked. The way her gait consisted of long strides, her shoulders back and her head held high. She looked everyone in the eye when she spoke and smiled at them. She put them all at ease. For someone who had no experience as a leader, she certainly seemed to be a natural at it. He wondered how she seemed to command such respect while constantly making herself the butt of every joke. He watched her as she spoke to his people as though they’d known each other for years, like old friends who knew no passage of time. He didn’t know why it irked him so but it did. They were on Havarl meeting with his resistance fighters working out a training program between the Nexus’ Strike Teams and his own forces. Perhaps that was what he truly found bothersome, the fact that his people had already accepted her as not only a friend but a trusted leader.

 

_Why shouldn’t they trust her?_ He thought to himself. _Had she not proven herself over and over again. Had she not taken down kett facilities, destroyed the Archon, repaired the vaults and built outposts?_ He asked himself these questions while trying to figure out just why he found her so galling. His train of thought continued until he noticed that he’d lost track of where she was amongst the menagerie of aliens. He scanned the room but she was nowhere to be found. He turned to go up the stairs and in doing so, ran directly into her.

 

“Looking for someone?” She asked with a knowing glance.

 

“How did you get up there? These stairs are the only way up.” He tugged at his rofjinn in irritated curiosity.

 

“Well, I figured it would be no fun to just ask you why you were staring at me back there, so I went out the front door, used my jump jets to get on the roof and then went in through a window.” She explained as though the entire process was completely normal.

 

Evfra’s eyes narrowed and he remembered exactly why he found her so annoying. This person, this human that commanded enough to respect that his people were willing to follow her into battle; still found it fit to engage in such childish actions. “That’s an awful lot of effort just to try to confuse me. Why bother with all that?” He asked in a flat tone.

 

“I don’t know. I figured it was more fun than just walking up to you. This way I at least get a reaction out of you.” She answered bluntly. “But I am curious why you were watching me earlier.”

 

Evfra took a deep breath in and sighed defeatedly. He was standing one step down from her and they were just at eye-level with each other. Her gaze never faltered and neither did his. “I was observing how you interact with my resistance fighters. They seem to respect you very much already.” He explained. There was a hint of accusation in his last sentence however.

 

“Awww don’t be jealous.” She teased. “I’m sure deep down they miss their warm, effervescent leader. Evfra-vescent!” She said not being able to hold back her terrible pun.

 

“I’m sure whatever joke you were trying to make worked better in your language.” He rolled his eyes and continued speaking, “Are you capable of having a conversation that doesn’t devolve into sarcasm or poorly thought out jokes?” Evfra was still looking directly at her, partially in a bid to intimidate her but also to watch her body language. It was the little tells that he found himself observing; the way the corner of her mouth raised into a cheeky half smile when she was being facetious, the way her eyes grew brighter when she was trying to get a reaction out of him.

 

Sara Ryder just gave him a cocky little grin knowing full well that he was watching her every move like a hawk. She bit her lip and looked up at him with something entirely different behind her eyes than before. “When was the last time you laughed at something, Evfra? When was the last time you actually enjoyed yourself or allowed yourself to have a bit of fun?”

 

“You think I don’t know how to enjoy myself?” He asked slowly. He knew she was up to something.

 

“I’m just saying I’ve never seen proof of it.” Sara replied. Her voice had taken on a more flirtatious lilt to it now. Evfra noticed the change immediately and wondered if perhaps she had a point. He hated that thought though, that she might be right about something. Especially if that something was him. _Why did she have to be so damn arrogant about it,_ he asked himself.

 

“So you want proof that I know how to have a good time?” His voice was quieter but somehow more menacing. He wanted to teach her a lesson for all the times she had teased him and gotten under his skin. He hated that she seemed to know all the right buttons to push and yet there was something thrilling about having someone around who wasn’t intimidated by him either.

 

She placed a single finger against his chest and sighed, “If you think you can prove to me that you know how to have fun, I suppose I should at least allow you to try.” Her voice was dripping with disbelief which only served to fuel his agitation.

 

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and growled in her ear, “Go down there and give these people the rest of the evening off, then come right back here.” He let go of her and she laughed. She found it amusing having him bark orders at her while she goaded him over and over again.

 

“Sir, yes sir!” She said in a mockingly militaristic tone. She went back down the stairs and gathered everyone up and let them know that they were about to have a rare early night off, and that they had the freedom to do as they liked until morning.

 

Sara immediately turned to go back up the stairs where Evfra stood stoically waiting. They walked up the stairs until they reached the landing and Evfra turned to her. He had never felt so many conflicting emotions at once. He wanted to scream at her to shut up yet he also wanted to press his lips against hers roughly. He wanted to banish her from the planet, perhaps even the galaxy, but he also wanted her body against his, at his mercy. He clenched his hands tightly deciding what to do with her. Sara felt victorious knowing that she had managed to rile him up to such a state. Evfra finally took a step closer to her and a low sound emanated from deep within him as he made his decision. He took another step towards her and she took a step backwards. Evfra knew that wouldn’t do. His large body loomed over her and she wondered what exactly was running through his mind.

 

She took yet another step back and her eyes flashed. “If you want to get close to me you’re going to have to try harder than that, Evfra.” She shook her head in a show is disapproval. Evfra reached out and in one fell swoop he’d wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. “Mmm, now that’s more like it.” She cooed at him.

 

No matter what he did she had an answer for it. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to finally, once and for all, render this small mouthy human speechless. He took her into a small room that had a terminal, a desk, a couple chairs and bunch of crates stacked around. He slammed the door as hard as he could. Sara didn’t flinch as the sound rattled the small two story building. Evfra swiped his arm across the desk clearing it of any odds and ends. He shoved the terminal aside and placed Sara onto the table.

 

“I know why you torment me, human.” He stood against the desk with his hands firmly grasping her thighs.

 

“Torment is an awfully strong word, Evfra.” She answered sweetly, wrapping her legs around him. “Do you really think I torment you?”

 

He pressed his fingers against her muscular legs letting his thumbs massage her sensitive inner thighs. She swallowed trying not to let him see how just the most basic touches could have such an effect on her. Evfra noticed immediately though and grunted in disapproval. “Is that really all it takes to get you going?” He sneered.

 

Sara gazed at him defiantly. She reached up and grabbed his roffjin pulling his face close to hers. “You’re going to have to do a lot more than that to really get me going, Evfra.” She closed her eyes and bit his bottom lip gently before kissing him hard. Evfra kissed her with intensity and hunger. He let his hands travel up her body until they were under her shirt. His hands dragged against her smooth warm skin. He pushed her down onto the desk. Evfra took a step back and tossed his clothes on the ground. He had removed everything and was standing completely bare before her. Sara sat up to remove her shirt but Evfra pushed her back down. He climbed up on the desk and hovered over her imposingly. He lifted her head just enough and cradled it in his hands before sharing another frantic kiss.

 

“At least I know how to shut you up now.” He snarled as he let his lips indulge in hers. He knew that he was showing his own weakness in kissing her like that but he couldn’t stop himself, nor did he want to. As he kissed her, her hands wandered across his bare chest, dipping into the valleys near his shoulders and winding their way up his thick neck and back. Her lithe fingers were deftly discovering all the little places he had longed to be touched. He tried to bury the emotions the were beginning to bubble to the surface of his mind. _This is just to teach this outsider a lesson about mouthing off. This is stress relief, a bit of fun, nothing more._ Those were all the excuses he tried to tell himself as his kisses were beginning to grow less rough and more sensual. He kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone. He unbuttoned her shirt all the way, and pushed it effortlessly off her shoulders. Sara sat up but this time Evfra didn’t stop her. She reached back and unhooked her bra and laid it on the chair next to the desk.

 

Evfra had never seen a naked human before. He wanted desperately to touch her, to make her feel good, but in the moment he realized he wasn’t entirely sure how. Sara took his hands into hers and placed them against her breasts. He was surprised at how soft they felt and how her nipples grew erect when he touched them. “You want to know how to really get me going?” She asked him, her voice nearly catching in her throat as she spoke. Evfra nodded and she whispered to him her instructions.

 

He followed exactly as she said and took her breasts into his hands squeezing them firmly but not too hard. He teased her nipples with his thumb and forefinger and pinched them, causing Sara to moan quietly. He took one into his mouth and began to suck on it as his hand toyed with the other. Sara’s eyes closed and her heart raced. A whine escaped her lips as he trailed kisses back up her neck until his warm breath was against her ear. “Your turn to follow orders.” He said darkly. “I want you to take off your pants and show me how you like to be pleasured.”

 

Sara stood up and took off her pants and laid them down. She let her hand slip beneath her underwear as she started to tease her went cunt with her fingers, moaning softly as she did so. Evfra looked at her miffed, and she just laughed an evil little giggle. “You only told me to take off my pants, Evfra. I’m just following your orders.”

 

Evfra huffed remembering just why she vexed him so. He grabbed her underwear and pulled them down roughly. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her ass pulling her against his face. “I’m going to make you scream and I don’t give a damn who hears.” His words with singed with a fiery mix of rage and lust. He pressed his mouth against her wetness and let his tongue probe her until he found a spot that made her gasp. He let his thumb stroke above her opening until it passed over her swollen clit causing her to call out his name. He stroked it as he devoured her.

 

“Evfra please.” Sara cried out. “Keep going!” She was still being careful to keep her voice down and that just wouldn’t do. Evfra wanted her to lose total control. He picked her up and laid her back on the desk. He grabbed her waist and pulled it towards him. His cock was swollen and begging to be inside her. He spread her legs wide and began to press his erection into her. She gasped once again as he filled her. He took her deeper and deeper and she cried out, louder than before and with more urgency. He stood there for a moment admiring the view of her naked, spread wide with his cock nearly taken to the base. He took a single finger and brushed it against her lips, then ran his hand down her body, stopping for a moment to shower attention upon her soft breasts. He switched from one to the other before continuing down her body to her waist. He gripped her once again and then began thrusting into her hard.

 

He had never had someone get so wet for him before. Evfra fucked her hard and fast and a deep guttural sound emerged from within him. He licked his lips, pleased that he could still taste her. He wrapper his arms around her and carried her over to the far wall. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and he began thrusting into her once again. Her body was pressed between him and the wall and she gripped his back as hard as she could. She called out his name again and he stopped for a moment. “If this was what you wanted from me, there were easier ways to go about it than constantly pestering me into madness.” His whispered words sent a chill down her back.

 

“You mean if I had just shown up on Aya one day and very politely asked you to have sex with me, you would have just gone along with it?” She asked incredulously.

 

“I might have taken pity on the poor human who had to travel 600 years just to find someone to fuck her properly.” He growled back brusquely.

 

“Now that’s better than any joke I’ve ever told. You don’t take pity on anyone and I sure as hell have been fucked properly long before I ever met you.” She was indignant now at his arrogance.

 

Evfra lifted her and then placed her back down on the ground. “If you’re that offended, you can leave.” He pointed to the door and folded his arms.

 

Sara knew that he had won. He had finally gotten under her skin every bit as much as she did to him. She didn’t want to leave and she didn’t want to stop but he certainly did know how to frustrate her. She walked up to him and grabbed his hips and pulled his body against hers. “Fuck you,” she muttered before kissing him. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. He was glad she hadn’t been angry enough to leave. He was enjoying himself and he wasn’t nearly ready for her to leave.

 

“How about we call it even,” he began. “We’ve both managed to antagonize each other more than enough.” It was a rare moment of compassion for the usually stern angara.

 

“What are you suggesting? That we actually try to enjoy each other’s company instead of constantly trying to piss each other off?” She asked surprised by his change of heart.

 

Evfra just nodded slowly and the hint of a smile crept across Sara’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara and Evfra stood in front of each other just as they had done on the stairs earlier that evening. They no longer looked at each other as though they were two warring rivals trying to gain the upper hand. Evfra’s lips pressed against Sara’s and they reveled in just how good it felt to let down their guard around each other. Sara held him close as she kissed him, allowing her hands to stroke the back of his neck tenderly. Evfra’s arms wrapped tightly around Sara’s body holding her against him. He loved the way her warmth seemed to envelop him despite how small she was in comparison to him. She broke off their kiss and laid down on the floor beckoning him to join her. 

Evfra straddled her and began licking and sucking on her neck, gently nibbling his way down her shoulder. He let his hands explore everywhere that was within his reach. The kisses she peppered across his broad chest were the only encouragement he needed. He pressed his hard cock into her once again and she sighed, enjoying once again the feeling of fullness he provided. He started slowly but thrust into her as deep as he could. It was sweet agony feeling his length fill her over and over again. She bucked her hips begging him to take her harder as he had before. 

He acquiesced to her wishes and began to take her faster and rougher until she felt herself getting close to orgasm. She cried out his name over and over begging him to keep going. She shivered as the pleasure encapsulated her. Every part of her body felt the waves as they washed over her. She moaned as the pulsing sensations finally subsided. She laid there for a minute almost unable to move and Evfra proudly observed how he was able to render her completely breathless. Sara’s body was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat but Evfra didn’t care. He still wanted her. 

Sara regained her composure and found her hands making their way down to Evfra’s taut, sculpted ass. She gripped it firmly and bit her lip with a wickedly lustful look in her eyes. Evfra began to move in and out of her again and she met every movement with a sharp thrust of her hips. Evfra growled something unintelligible before taking her exactly how he needed to soothe his cock that was aching for release. Their bodies moved together in a ferocious rhythm that served to send both of them over the edge. It was his turn to call out her name and she answered with an enraptured sigh. He felt release overtake him and his growls intermingled with her sounds of pleasure. They both continued until neither one had anything left. Evfra breathed heavily and for a moment sat atop her not saying a single word. Sara just closed her eyes allowing herself to bask in the moment.

Evfra finally stood up and extended a hand towards Sara. She took his hand and he pulled her in towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and the two of them stood there not saying a word. Evfra led her over to one of the chairs and he sat down, guiding her into his lap. She curled up against his chest and let her body relax against his. One hand stroked her hair and the other cupped her cheek, still flush from before. 

“That…was amazing.” She finally stammered. 

“It was.” He spoke in a lower tone that she hadn’t heard before. It didn’t have the usual edge that seemed to cut through his words. When he’d taken her upstairs he’d planned nothing more than finally relieving some of the belligerent sexual tension that had built up over time between them. He wanted her and she wanted him and they were going to drive each other mad until they finally gave in. Now that they had, he realized how much he had disguised his overwhelming desire for her as annoyance and frustration. Now that he no longer had to lie to himself about how he felt, I found a rush of emotions flowing through him.

He loved the way her hands, with those long narrow fingers touched his deep blue skin. He loved how the slightest touch sent electricity throughout his body. He loved how responsive she was to his touch too. All the little sounds she made when he did something that pleased her played in his mind. He closed his eyes remembering exactly how she sounded. He looked down at her and tilted her chin up towards him. “What do you want from me, Sara?” The gruffness was beginning to seep back into his voice. “If this was it, just a one time thing, tell me. If you want something more though, I want to know.”

Sara looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes once again. “I thought I drove you insane, that I never knew when to keep my mouth shut, that my jokes needed work!” She said playfully. “I mean the last part is definitely true but what do we have if we don’t have this angry back and forth that leads to rough sex in some random person’s office?”

She was chiding him and he knew it. He captured her lips in a kiss and then said to her, “Things seemed just fine when you finally stopped mouthing off,” he shot back. 

“If I stop mouthing off then you and I can’t keep our hands off each other and that seems like it would be a bit distracting for the people around us don’t you think?” She had an absolutely devious smirk on her face as she spoke. 

“I have never simultaneously loved and loathed a single being in my entire life as much as you.” He snarled at her before realizing what he’d just confessed to her. As soon as the words hung in the air he knew he had no recourse against them. He had been fighting so long against his desire to isolate himself from his emotions and to be free with them as was the angaran way. It seemed as though the latter had finally won the battle.

Sara’s mouth opened slightly and she scrambled to find something, anything to say back to him. She pulled herself up in his lap so they were face-to-face so she could see the expression on his face. She knew at once that he’d meant those words. “I…” Sara stopped herself from continuing. She looked at his face, scarred from battle, his eyes that always seemed a 1000 yards away now seemed ever-present as they did their best to implore her to finish her sentence. “I love you.” She said quietly unsure of if she’d spoken the words at all or just said them in her head. 

“Do you mean it?” He asked her with a sense of suspicion.

“I do.” Sara tried to sound more confident but she was still somewhat in shock. “You…” She began and then faltered for a moment. “You and I argue, a lot. All the time actually. But I feel like you were one of the only ones that didn’t trust me outright. At first that annoyed the hell out of me if I’m being honest but I realized that by not implicitly trusting me, you became the most trustworthy person of them all. I knew that if I was doing something wrong, you’d be the first to let me know. Which also annoyed the hell out of me too but I appreciated knowing that I had someone who wasn’t going to bullshit with me.” Evfra’s expression softened as he let her words sink in. She rested her head against him once again and found herself speaking once again. “I’m no good at flirting so I just get really sarcastic and awkward and since you responded similarly, I figured maybe you didn’t hate me as much as you claimed to so I just kept…going with it I guess.”

It was the first time she ever heard Evfra laugh and it was almost certainly at her expense. He shook his head and kissed her deeply. He let his lips linger against hers for a few moments before answering her. “In all my years, I never thought I’d find someone more romantically challenged than myself.” He said with a mixture of cynicism and delight. 

“We’re awful. We’re both just really awful.” Her laughter filled the room and she shook her head. The two of them sat wrapped up in each other exchanging kisses and fond, gentle touches. He finally understood why people were so willing to follow her into battle, even people that didn’t know her. It was the same reason why he had been so drawn to her. She was unashamedly herself, flaws and faults included. He couldn’t help but feel the need to rile her up just one more time, despite the contentment they were gladly sharing in. 

“There is one thing Sara…” she could tell from his tone of voice and the glimmer in his eye that he has something up his sleeve. “You do have to admit, it did take traveling 600 years to find someone to fuck you properly.” 

“You bastard.” She struggled to get out of his grasp but he held her tightly against him. She giggled as she cursed at him and the two of them toppled over out of the chair. Evfra had her pinned to the floor and he began kissing her all over. She squealed in delight and allowed him to do as he pleased. “Alright fine!” She said admitting defeat. “Yes, no one back home was nearly as good as you and it was worth the 600 year trip just for tonight. You happy you arrogant prick?” She grabbed ahold of him and pulled him down against her. Her nails raked down his back releasing a sound of approval from him.

“When do I ever come across as happy?” He asked her indignantly. “But I am pleased you can admit it.” 

“And what about you? I hope I was good for you too.” She had one eyebrow raised in a skeptical arch.

“Does this answer your question?” He dipped his hips lower so his once-again erect cock could tease her opening. 

Sara just smiled and nodded. “I think so.”


End file.
